Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container
by Lady Jacqueline
Summary: The Goths at Scar Night High, Sakura & Itachi are best friends, even if Itachi is a few years older. Maybe they'll end up falling for each other... But then there's that Gaara kid....
1. Arrogance of life

Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container Sakura

Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container

Summary: The Goths at Scar Night High, Sakura and Itachi are best friends, even if Itachi is a few years older then her. Enter The Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Sakura and Gaara have their demons, powerful ones at that. Can they help each other or will it turn into some massive demon battle that will depend on everything and nothing? ItaSakuGaa triangle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Itachi, help me you fucking bastard!!" screamed Sakura.

"Why the fuck should I? What is it you need me to help you with?" Itachi yelled, asking the pink haired gothic girl.

"Just freaking well help me! Remember who is the crazy demon lady in this stupid group!! Yeah I went there, Pein!! I called the Akatsuki stupid!! Mwahahaha!!" she laughed manically.

"Sake do you need to scream!!" yelled Sasori.

"Yep! Of course I do Sasori!! It's a new year, which means new kiddies to scare! You know what I'm like when there are newbies at school!!" Sakura screamed with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh shit! It's that freaking sparkle again!! Sake what are you up to now?" Konan asked.

"Oh I'm not up to anything, nothing that would hurt anyone that is…." Sakura replied slyly. Yep Sakura is one odd girl, maybe not the fact of being a gothic ninja. There might be the fact of being part of the biggest gang at Scar Night and Kohana sp?…not that. Maybe it's the odd markings on her arms… well it's got something to do with that. Its something to do with the fact that Hanuro Sakura is a demon container. Within the petite but extraordinarily strong gothic ninja girl was one of the most oldest, strongest demons known to the Hidden Villages! The Queen of Demons, Aishika, the twelve tailed Neko. Although it's not an ordinary Neko… it's a Neko with massive gray wings sort of like a fallen angel. Yep that is what's she's got inside her, the freaking Queen of Demons… No one knew how anyone could catch the Demon Queen. Not even Sakura the girl who was cursed with said Queen Demon knew how anyone could of caught Aishika. Now then in the Akatsuki Sakura was the youngest but strongest because of her little voice in her head that used to be a massive creature. Her father, stepfamily all hated her… only one member of her entire family liked her… her adopted older brother, Sasori who is also in her little gang thing. It was normally because of the demon, so Sasori and her normally lived with Itachi and his little stupid jock of a brother, Sasuke. Sakura was on every fan girl of Uchicha Sasuke's kill list because she is always fighting with him and not in the vocal manner either.

"Hey remember Sake your in this freaking group too!!" yelled Pein.

"Hmmm touché magic hallway…." Sakura replied. She knew if anyone said that little phrase Pein would try to slaughter you. But not Sakura. She was like a little sister to him and as a rule to himself, he'd never lay a hand on her unless they were sparing or hugging when she needed a friend to talk to when Itachi is on a mission of some sort.

"Sake I'm no fucking hallway!! Let alone a magic one!!" Pein yelled. No one ever said anything about his ability to yell… no one wants Pein to yell! It's very, very, very, very bad!

"And I love you too Pein-Kun," she grinned from earlobe to earlobe.

"Yeah yeah Sake-chan," Pein answered. "If you loved me you wouldn't say that to me all the time,"

"Awww I'm sorry Pein-kun, I'm just hyper because of all the new kiddies that'll be coming to school," Sakura shyly grinned. Did I forget to mention that little voice of the Demon Queen also partially made Sakura insane?? It's a real wonder she isn't in a mental institution!! "Sooo can we go now?"

"Just let's go and get ready for school then," Itachi said with little or even no emotions.

"Aww come on Ita-kun, you really need to learn how to love!! And well all around get some freaking emotions!!" the blossom happily said… mind you it's the type of happy when one is covering something up.

"Hn," Grunted the ebony haired man. Which to one who was able to understand the infamous differences of the 'Hn' language grunts, which that one had said. 'We need to talk,'

"Hn," Sakura grunted in reply. 'Okay,'

"Now come on people lets get ready, because I preferably don't wanna go to school in my pj's," Konan said out loud.

"Well come on then, un," Deidara spoke. "We better get dressed for more stupid school,"

"SHOTGUN SHOWER!" Konan screamed at the top of her lungs. After a large scramble for the shower for the majority of the Akatsuki, two stayed in the room that the group was in before. Itachi and Sakura.

"Now then Sake-chan what is on your mind?" asked the Uchiha heir.

"They hurt me again… this time was the worst," distantly said the pinkette.

"What did they do this time??" he asked. Rage was boiling on this inside of him, but no emotions where shown on the outside.

"T-they gave m-me to Takeshi, a-and he r-r-raped m-me," came the quiet reply.

"I'm going to kill them!! They dare to hurt you! They will all feel my wrath, as well as the rest of us! I promise you Sake-chan," Itachi tensely said, some emotion pouring out. The only thing that you could get out off Itachi in an emotional way was if someone harmed any of the Akatsuki, especially if it was this pink haired gothic ninja.

"P-please don't tell!! I don't w-want them d-dead," Sakura said stuttering like one Hinata Hyuga.

"But look at what they did to you Sake-chan, they gave you to that bastard," Itachi said trying to reason with the demon container.

"No being killed Ita-kun, don't kill them whatever you do just don't kill them," spoke the sadden Cherry Blossom.

"Well can I at least leave them in a state where they can't walk for at least six months?" Itachi asked trying to bargain with her.

"Three months,"

"Five,"

"Three,"

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Three and a half??"

"Three and that it, I'm not going to waver from what I'm saying Ita-kun," Sakura said finishing the bargain.

"Hn… Fine Sake-chan, we better go get ready then," Itachi finally said.

"Okay," she said walking towards the showers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then your looking rather well today Sake-chan," said the blue haired origami nin.

"You don't look to bad yourself, dressing up for Pein-kun??" Sakura asked.

"How do you know about that??" Konan asked quickly.

"Both Aish and I can tell easily, for one we are both female and well she has been around for a lot longer than most of us here," Sakura replied calmly. She was wearing an above knee length black and red Emily the Strange skirt, tank top with a mesh shirt over it, mesh stockings and her favourite pair of black boots. Konan was in a similar ensemble apart from the fact that she was wearing a pair of old black jeans and she had some old converse high tops on.

"And I being a female as well can tell that something might be going on between you and Itachi," Konan retorted.

"Now what makes you think that??" Sakura asked.

"Well the way he reacts when something bad has happened to you, more so than any one else," said the blue haired woman. "And well you two are always hugging and the like,"

"No! Your lying!" uneasily said the pinkette.

"Oh but you know I'm correct," Konan said.

"About what?" asked a voice from behind the two. The girls turned around to see that it was infact Itachi. "Nothing that concerns you…directly,"

"Oh and what would that indirectly thing be about hmm?" Itachi asked looking very serious.

"Don't worry Ita-kun, its girlly things okay," Sakura said nudging him away.

"Hn," came the grunt reply. 'Whatever,'

"Well come on we better get off to school to terrorize the newbies," Sakura excitedly said while walking towards one of the vehicles that the Akatsuki owned. She stepped front of a black bike with sakura petals lined all around it, eventual becoming a blood red rose on each side of the full tank. It was her bike, a special made model by a famous bike group that she had a contract with. A group called Tokri had created her the bike and they all made sure that it was a one-of-a-kind.

"Why must you take your bike??" Pein asked from behind them.

"Because it is my bike and I wish to drive it too school, and if anyone wishes to ride against me well then let them," Sakura challenged. Deidara and Sasori both took up this offer, as they stepped up against two different bikes. Deidara stood next too a blood red bike with a large picture of an explosion over the tank while Sasori stood next to a smaller sized bike that was also a blood red colour, however it did not have any designs on it. "Well lets get going then Dei-Kun, Sasori-kun," Sakura quickly yelled to the two males.

"Hai," came the two answers as the three people drove off on their bikes.

"You can't control that girl," Zetsu spoke from behind everyone making them all jump.

"Where they hell where you!?" Hidan yelled.

"Around," Zetsu answered.

"Hn... come on then," Itachi swiftly spoke as he walked towards a black Mustang. "Who wants a lift?"

"Yeah okay," Pein and Konan said.

"Tobi will go too!!" said the high-pitched voice of the man who acted like a boy. Not many people knew but he was actually Uchiha Obito. Sakura, Itachi & Pein knew who he actually was.

"Stupid asehole! I'm gonna be going in my car!!" Hidan swore while he walked towards a gunshot grey Subaru that had a blue outlined Chinese dragon on the hood.

"Can I come Hidan??" Zetsu slyly asked.

"Whatever you freaking cannibal," Hidan grumbled.

"Shut up you Jashin freak," Zetsu sneakily muttered.

"What did you fucking well say about my god!!" Hidan yelled.

"Look at them bickering like an old married couple," Konan said to the three males in the car.

"Tobi agrees with Konan-chan!" Tobi happily said.

"Well start driving then Itachi-san," Pein calmly said. Itachi put the car into gear and started to drive off when out of nowhere a black and red blur came flying down towards the school. A/N: The Akatsuki HQ is close to Scar High

"Who the hell was that??" Itachi grumbled.

"No clue Itachi-san," Pein replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabuku No Gaara, Sabuku No Temari and Sabuku No Kankuro where driving to their new school, Scar High, when out of nowhere drove a group of three bikers. Temari and Kankuro kept on driving while Gaara just slowed down to watch the group rode off towards somewhere.

"Oi Gaara come on we need to go and get enrolled for school," Temari said through a phone link in their helmets.

"Hn," Gaara grunted. 'Fine I'm coming,'

"Okay," Temari said. "Just be careful,"

"Hn," came the answer. 'Whatever'. He revved the engine a bit and pushed off to virtually to fly off in a blur. He flashed past a black car and caught up with his siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well guys that was good fun!! Now to scare some newbies!!" Sakura yelled to the two.

"This'll be a great day, un," Deidara said to his companion.

"To true," Sasori answered walking after the pink haired demon container. Suddenly they heard some noises…. They sounded like bikes but the only students that actually owned bikes where those that were in the Akatsuki. The two turned around to see three bikers ride into the students' parking lot. There was a purple coloured bike with a wind pattern all over it. A dark grey coloured one that had cut puppet strings dangling. And the last one was the most interesting one, it was almost exactly like Sakura's just in stead of Sakura petals there were large amounts of sand swirling around it only to end up in a large image of the one tailed demon, Shiuku ?.

"I wonder," Sasori said. "Sabuku No Gaara??"

"Who wishes to know?" asked a red haired male who had a striking resemblance to the red haired Akatsuki member.

"I do," Sasori said.

"And you are?" Gaara asked.

"Don't you remember me cousin?? I'm Sasori," Sasori said.

"Sasori??" asked a blonde haired female.

"Hello Temari-chan, Kankuro-san," Sasori said.

"Who is your friend cousin?" Kankuro asked looking Deidara up and down. Many people tend to think that Deidara is a female because well he looks very feminine.

"His name is Deidara," Sasori said.

"Wait that is a he?? I thought it was a she!!" Kankuro said.

"I'm going to kill you, yeah!!" Deidara yelled pouncing towards Kankuro.

"I'm sorry Deidara-san, but I can not allow you to kill my cousin, even if he did think you were a girl," Sasori said intercepting the blonde haired artist.

"Hn, un," Deidara grunted. Just within a few seconds of that occurring Sakura had returned.

"Well hello there newbies!! I'm Sakura Akatsuki!! And I'll be your terrorist for the day!! Sounds like fun doesn't it??" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up Sake, these are my cousins from Suna, and they don't scare to easily, well Gaara doesn't," Sasori said.

"Hn, your no fun Sasori-kun, I wanted to scare some newbies but not many have come this year, I wonder why??" Sakura pondered.

"That there is my younger step-sister Sakura Hanuro," Sasori said.

"MY NAME IS SAKURA AKATSUKI!! I WILL NOT BE UNDER THE SAME NAME AS THOSE BASTARDS!!" Sakura screamed.

"Well she has a pair of lungs," Kankuro whispered to his sister.

"Hai, that's very true," Temari replied.

"Well anyway lets walk around abit," Sasori said to the group. Just then Itachi's black Mustang pulled up into the spot next to the Akatsuki bikes.

"Hey Ita-kun!! We have new friends!!" Sakura yelled over to a black haired male who stepped out from the drivers seat.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Hn," Gaara grunted.

"Hn," Sakura grunted.

"STOP WITH THE HN-ING!" yelled a blue haired woman. Kankuro was drooling the second she got out of the car only to be hit over the head by a blonde haired male who had piercings all over his face.

"Stop looking at Konan-chan like that," said the man.

"Hey Pein-kun," Sakura suddenly said jumping onto the back of the man.

"Hello Sake-chan," came a reply from the man.

"Tobi is a good boy!!" happily spoke a strange looking person who had a orange swirly mask over his face.

"What the hell??" Kankuro yelled.

"That's Tobi, he has a personality disorder and well he always talks in third person don't ya Tobi-kun??" Sakura explained.

"Right then," said the Sand siblings.

"Now then come on we better get you to the office for your timetables and such," Konan piped up. Just in that instant the bell went which meant that the rest of the Akatsuki needed to get off to class.

"Oi I'll take 'em down, cause Kakashi takes so long to get to my homeroom," Sakura said.

"Hai," Itachi said. "I will see you during first period then Sake-chan,"

"Okay, now you lot come with me," she said to the Sand Siblings as she started walking towards a large building.

"So Sakura-san what is going on between you and Itachi-san?" Temari asked after a few minutes.

"Nothing, we are just very close friends, if you want to go for him then you can, I won't really care that much, but well if you hurt him I'll kill you," Sakura darkly spoke finally walking through the two big oak doors of the office. "Hey Shizune-san, new kiddies for the school to mess with,"

"Thank you Sakura-chan, I'll tell Tsunade-Sensei that they are here, you however had better be off to homeroom," said the principal/ Hokages first student.

"I'll see you around then," Sakura softly said. "See ya Sibs,"

"Ja ne Sakura-san," said the sand sibs and Shizune.

"Tsunade-shioshu the Sabuku no Siblings have arrived, do you wish for me to send them in??" Shizune said speaking into a machine.

"No, I am to busy with my paperwork for being a Hokage, to actually meet them at the moment, Shizune, just give them there things and send them off," came a feminine voice from within the office.

"Hai," Shizune replied. "Well here are your timetables, your locker numbers and everything else that you will need,"

"Gomen Shizune-san," Temari replied taking the things from Shizune's pale hand.

"Gaara….. Kankuro…. Were all in room three-oh-forty-eight, come on let's hurry up," Temari said to her brothers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homeroom 348:-

"SAKE-CHAN!! Stop scaring the newbies!! Un," yelled a somewhat familiar voice from behind the door. The three siblings walked in to find most of the Akatsuki members within it. A silver haired man with a mask over his mouth and his hitinate ? covering one of his eyes looked up from the book he was reading. Temari twitched slightly when she saw that it was a Icha Icha Paradise.

"You must be the newbies that Sakura-san has been talking about, well give me your names and just do whatever the hell you want until the bell goes," the man said. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, but just call me Kakashi-sensei,"

"Uhh hai, Sabuku no Kankuro,"

"Sabuku no Temari,"

"Sabuku no Gaara,"

"Well go take a seat anywhere," Kakashi simply spoke waving them away while he got back to his precious porn book. The three walked towards where the people in the black and red coast were, whispers began straight away.

"Oi Billboard-brow!!" screeched a voice.

"What Ino-pig?" Sakura asked the girl. A blonde haired prissy girl with too much make-up came up to the pink haired goth.

"You are the biggest whore in this school!! Bahaha," Ino said.

"Wow and that took you how long Ino-slut??" Sakura asked sarcastically. When she heard no reply Sakura just turned around only to spin back so fast that Gaara had a hard time of seeing it. In her hand was the wrist of Ino Yakamana. "Do not do that ever again whore! Or I will allow her to take over and kill you very slowly and demonically, I wouldn't let her entirely kill you, I will have that to myself,"

'_Whom is she talking about??'_ Gaara thought to himself.

'Most likely the demon within her, my little killer, for she has the demon Queen Aishika trapped inside her,' replied the raccoon.

'_The Queen?? What are you going on about demon??'_ Gaara asked his demon.

'A few decades ago, long before us tailed were sealed into humans, we had a respected Queen, yes even if all humans thought that the Kitsune no Kyuubi was the ruler of demons, we he isn't, our Queen was the first one to get further than the original nine tails, she became like a goddess, so powerful that she ended up gain twelve tails,' said Shauku.

'_Twelve tails?? That is some interesting news to hear,'_ Gaara said. He finally came out of the conversation with the one tailed raccoon to find Ino and a few of her friends trying to drag him over to where they were seating.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking you away from those freaks Gaara-kun," said a onyx haired girl.

"Hn," grunted the red haired boy.

"Poor Gaara, being pulled away by those things," Sakura said to Sasori.

'I believe that the red haired boy can handle himself, after all he does have the one tailed raccoon, Shakuku,' spoke the Queen of tailed demons.

'_Are you serious Aishika??'_ Sakura asked the demon.

'Very serious kit, I never joke around,' came the answer from Aishika.

'_Yeah I know that, what do you wish for me to do then?'_ Sakura enquired.

'Just wait for anything okay kit,' Aishika answered.

"Sake?? Are you talking to her again??" asked Pein.

"Hai, she's telling me that Sabuku no Gaara has the one tailed raccoon demon sealed inside of him," Sakura told the Akatsuki leader.

"Is that the truth?!" he exclaimed.

"It sure is Pein-kun," Sakura answered. The bell went for first period after a few minutes of their conversation. All the Akatsuki members said goodbye and walked their different ways for their next subjects.

"Akatsuki-san could you tell me where room one-oh-two is?" asked a voice. She turned around to see a red haired demon container walking towards her with his timetable out.

"I'm in the same room so I'll just go with you then Sabuku-san," she answered walking out of some more large oak doors towards the Science blocks.

"Gomen Akatsuki-san," Gaara said walking instep with her.

"Call me Sakura instead, yeah, it's too formal and I don't like formal things to much," she dismissively said to him.

"Then do not call me Sabuku-san for my name is Gaara," came the distant answer.

"This is our Science class Gaara-san, this is where you will meet Orichimaru ? who I might add is entirely gay, so uhh I'd watch out if I were you," Sakura said while entering the classroom.

"Hanuro who is your new friend??" asked a very pale snake-like man.

"Do not call me Hanuro Orichimaru, if you must go last names then just go with Akatsuki-san," she said to the creepy science teacher.

"Hai, Akatsuki-san, now who is your new friend? And whatever happened to Itachi-kun?" he asked.

"Sabuku no Gaara," Gaara said.

"I have never gone out with Ita-kun," Sakura retorted.

"And that would be very odd if it did occur as well Orichimaru-sensei," said a voice behind the demon containers.

"Hello Ita-kun!! What did Konan-chan end up doing to you during homeroom?" Sakura asked her friend.

"The usual Sake-chan," he answered.

"Okay then," Sakura dully replied.

"Go get you seats then," cut in their Science teacher. The class took an hour to be done with Sakura sitting between Gaara and Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I think I'll leave it there for now. So if you'd just go and click that nice little button to give me a review of how you liked or not liked my story it would be completely awesome and I'd give you a cookie for it too!!

Poll time:- Well seeing as though I haven't figured out whom our dear Sakura will end up with you get to choose!!

Itachi & Sakura.

Or…..

_Gaara & Sakura._

Tell me in your review pleases!!

.

Also if you want any other pairings add them in too.


	2. Smokes & First Day of School

Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container Sakura

Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container

Summary: The Goths at Scar Night High, Sakura and Itachi are best friends, even if Itachi is a few years older then her. Enter The Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Sakura and Gaara have their demons, powerful ones at that. Can they help each other or will it turn into some massive demon battle that will depend on everything and nothing? ItaSakuGaa triangle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Recap:-_

"_Hai, Akatsuki-san, now who is your new friend? And whatever happened to Itachi-kun?" he asked._

"_Sabuku no Gaara," Gaara said._

"_I have never gone out with Ita-kun," Sakura retorted._

"_And that would be very odd if it did occur as well Orichimaru-sensei," said a voice behind the demon containers._

"_Hello Ita-kun!! What did Konan-chan end up doing to you during homeroom?" Sakura asked her friend._

"_The usual Sake-chan," he answered._

"_Okay then," Sakura dully replied._

"_Go get you seats then," cut in their Science teacher. The class took an hour to be done with Sakura sitting between Gaara and Itachi._

_End Recap:-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the bell rang for a break the two Akatsuki's and the Sabuku siblings walked from the science room towards one of the four lunch canteens where the rest of the Akatsuki were. There were already Hidan, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Deidara waiting at the table that the group usually sat at.

"Hey fellas and lady, what has happened to you so far in this first day of hysterics??" Sakura asked those there.

"Konnichiwa Sake-chan," Sasori said.

"Hey Sasori-chan, how has the first two periods of hell of senior year treated you so far??" Sakura asked.

"Oh it has been like the sixth layer of hell itself!! First I had science with Orichi-gay then I ended up having health with bloody Gai, why do I still have to do bloody health!?" Sasori rhetorically asked.

"Its compulsory," Pein cut in.

"Ah," came the red hair's answer.

"Well that is fucking stupid!" said the Jashin worshipper.

"Hn," Itachi grunted.

"Well this is such inspirational conversation but I really need to go have myself a cigarette before third, which is??" Gaara asked.

"Art, mind if I tag along and have a smoke too??" Sakura asked.

"Since when did you smoke?" Konan asked the pinkette.

"I've sorta been smoking from about two years already, wonder why I barely have any money??" Sakura stated.

"Hmmm well okay then," Konan said.

"Hn," came a grunted 'yes' from Gaara.

"Thanks, I'll see you lot when I see you," Sakura said quickly giving each one of the present Akatsuki members a hug.

"Be careful Sakura," Itachi said.

"You know I will Ita-kun," Sakura said reassuring her brother-like friend.

"Hn," was her grunted reply from the oldest Uchiha child.

"I love you too," she gleefully said running off after the new kid. A sad look was written not over his face but in his eyes, a pleading one that was praying to whatever gods that there were that she would be okay. After all Hanuro Sakura was like a little sister to him that he'd never have and he loved her as such.

"So Itachi-san what's been shaking??" asked Sasori. Although they are in the same group or gang the two rarely ever talked about anything other than something that has such a large importance to both of them or if it's a mission Pein-sama sends the pair on which is rare or of course when they are both extremely bored with nothing what so ever to do.

"Not much Sasori-san," Itachi replied. "I need to go study in the library, Sayonara,"

"Sayonara Itachi-san," Sasori replied. Just then the bell went for the next period. "Ahh what do I have??" he asked grabbing out him timetable. It seemed that he had Art with Kakashi. Which meant Sakura did as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rushing towards the Art room, Sakura was late because of that cigarette she had had with Gaara. So far her opinion of Sabuku no Gaara wasn't very high. He barely said anything that was above one syllable and although it was a grunt language she understood, it really got underneath her skin.

"Sakura you are even later than I am! Which is extremely rare, only two other times that this has happened, mind telling me where you were?" Kakashi asked her as soon as she passed the doorframe.

"She was smoking sensei!!" yelled a platinum blonde haired, blue-eyed girl that was known as Ino Yamanaka.

"Is this true Sakura?" Kakashi enquired.

"SAKURA-CHAN DOESN'T SMOKE!! Sakura-chan is a good girl, Hehe, Tobi is a good boy yes??" asked the young boy with the swirly mask. Sakura didn't really understand that much how the boy got into the Akatsuki but it was good for the new blood and the under guarded intelligence of the boy.

"Yes Tobi is a good boy," Sakura answered the gleeful ex-Uchiha.

"Well how is it that I saw you with that new boy Gaara-kun?? You both were smoking, I saw it with my own eyes!" Ino yelled.

"You lie! Sakura-chan doesn't smoke!" yelled the other demon container, Naruto Uzumaki. A blonde haired, blue-eyed hyperactive prankster ninja who had the power and charka of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Shut up you demon!!" Ino's best friend yelled. A girl known as Amii, the one who had teased Sakura when they were only five years old.

"Shut the fuck up you little whore!!" Sakura yelled. Thing is it didn't really sound like the normal pinkette, the Queen's voice was coming through making the two girls tremble in their seats.

"Sakura-chan please calm down, do you want me to get Itachi-sensei??" Tobi asked.

"Why would she want her dear little Itachi?? Hmm little Uchiha??" Aishika spat.

"Tobi goes and gets Itachi-sensei now," Tobi said scampering away in search of the oldest Uchiha brother.

"Hehe…. You silly little mortal!! Do you really think that the Uchiha can beat me again?!" Aishika asked. "Ahh Kakashi-kun how long has it been since we last fought?? Fourteen or fifteen years??"

"Fifteen, seeing as though Sakura-san is only fifteen, how have you been? In that cell of yours?" Kakashi asked making some small talk while the swirly masked boy went to get Uchiha Itachi.

"I do wish that I could break through it, but that bastard made it quiet hard to break, and well then there is the fact that I don't really want Sakura-chan to died, seeing as though she's my vessel," Aishika said. Soon Tobi can back with the one person who could get Sakura to take control of her body again.

"Sake-chan! Come now, there's waffles and skittles out here, do you want them??" Itachi simply said. It was the only thing that could really get that girl to come back from the depths of her mind.

"You are never good fun Ita-kun, always spoiling it just when I'm having a good conversation with an old enemy," Aishika mumbled.

"Yes well we have had this conversation many times and you know just as well as I do that you must give Sake-chan her body back before something happens that harms her body," Itachi spoke in a monotone. Amii and Ino both looked at the Uchiha heir with mouths gaping seeing as though they have never seen him say something so much within a period of a few minutes.

"See you around then Ita-kun," said Aishika. "Kakashi-kun,"

"Sakura-chan??" Tobi asked.

"Hai?" Sakura asked a bit confused. "Oh please don't tell me she got control again?? Please tell me she didn't do anything to hurt anyone??"

"I'm sorry Sake-chan, but all she did what scare the hell out of those two," Itachi answered deeply pointing towards Ino & Amii.

"Well if she only scared two bitches well then it doesn't really matter," Sakura answered cheerful. "Now where are these Skittles you're talking about??"

"Over in the canteen," came the onyx eyed man.

"Well let's go!!" Sakura yelled dragging

"Sakura-san, don't forget that your still in class which means that it would be a very bad idea if you left class," Kakashi said from behind her.

"Oh right…. But the skittles can't wait!!" she replied excitedly.

"Yes they can," Kakashi snipped back in a very fatherly manner. Ever since her real parents hadn't really taken care of her, Sakura has looked up to Hatake Kakashi as a father figure. And he looked at her like the daughter he'd never have, unless of course he had already gotten a woman pregnant without knowing it…

"But Kakashi-sensei!! That's not fair!!" she whined.

"Ahh but it is," Kakashi replied. The bell rang just then for the next period and Sakura was off like a cheetah, speeding towards the parking lot, she was almost there until of course she crashed into a very solid object crashing over. She looked up to see Sabuku no Gaara with his hand stretched out, as if he was saying 'I'll help you up'.

"Hn are you going to take the hand Akatsuki?" asked the red haired man.

"Hn," came the grunt. Taking his hand she was yanked up into some waiting arms. "Uhh Gaara-san you can let go of me,"

"Hn," went the usual grunt. This time it was meaning "Yeah whatever".

"Anyways Gaara-san I must be off… to do something," Sakura said rushing off before she suddenly turned around to give a wave.

"Strange girl," he said to himself.

"What else would you expect from a girl with pink hair and being the container of the Queen??" Shukaku asked.

"Hmm true, she'd be a bit knocked on the head with that one going around," Gaara replied to his demon the one tailed raccoon.

"But damn the Queen was a sexy beast, and your starting to think that pink haired girl is," Shukaku said.

"Why am I the one stuck with the perverted demon?? Why couldn't I of gotten the Gobi?? Lucky Tiskici," came some mumbles from the red haired boy's mouth.

"Well I just feel the love kid, you'd probably not even be here now because of that permanent shield I've always got around you," came the sad voice in Gaara's head that was a demon spirit.

"Shut up raccoon," Gaara snapped at his demon. No reply came from the sand demon.

"Gaara-kun!!" came a pair of squealing voices.

"Oh great, stupid fangirls," Gaara muttered.

"Oh Gaara-Kun!! I love you so much!! Go out with me!" came on squeal. It was that Ino girl.

"Hn,"

"I love you more Gaara-kun!! Go out with me!" squealed another. A girl called Karin.

"Why would he go out with an ugly thing like you!! Gaara-kun will choose me! I'm certain of it," said another, a young girl only known as Qateshi.

"Hn,"

"Come now you little idiots why would Gaara-san even take once glance at you when you all look like complete sluts with your mini skirts and tops that barely even cover your small boobs?" came a voice from behind them all. It was Sakura again, this time with skittles in her hand.

"Shut up you freak! Gaara-kun would never choose you, so you shouldn't bother!!" yelled the group of fangirls.

"Gaara-san what is your answer??" Sakura asked the unfortunate boy that all the girls were fighting over.

"I need a smoke, want to come Sakura-san?" Gaara asked her.

"Hmm sounds like a good idea," Sakura answered. The twp then started to walk away until of course one of the fangirls did something they shouldn't have done.

"You little slut!! You whore!! First you take Itachi-kun from us and know your working on Gaara-kun!! I challenge you to a fight Sakura Hanuro!! You slut, you will die!" Ino yelled.

"Do you really think you can beat me Ino-pig?? You must be more delusional than I originally thought! Why do you think I'm in the Akatsuki and your not?" Sakura queried.

"They were taking pity on you! You couldn't be strong enough to beat me! I'm the strongest kunoichi in this school!" Ino yelled.

"You're sure of that?? If I didn't have the Queen of demons inside me, I'd still be able to beat you in one move, no half a move," came the pink haired girls' calm answer.

"As if! You're the worst here! Shikamaru is better than you and he doesn't lift a finger!" Ino screamed.

"Hn, pointless," Gaara said walking away. "Well are you coming Sakura-san?"

"This isn't over whore," Ino yelled the retreating figure of the Akatsuki girl.

"Hn," grunted Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I think I'll leave it there for now. So if you'd just go and click that nice little button to give me a review of how you liked or not liked my story it would be completely awesome and I'd give you a cookie for it too!!

Poll time:- Well seeing as though I haven't figured out whom our dear Sakura will end up with you get to choose!!

ItaSaku – 1

GaaSaku - 2

Tell me in your review pleases!!

.

Also if you want any other pairings add them in too.

Thanks to those who have reviewed as well!!


	3. A Night Out On The Town!

Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container

Summary: The Goths at Scar Night High, Sakura and Itachi are best friends, even if Itachi is a few years older then her. Enter The Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Sakura and Gaara have their demons, powerful ones at that. Can they help each other or will it turn into some massive demon battle that will depend on everything and nothing? ItaSakuGaa triangle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Recap:-_

"_Gaara-san what is your answer??" Sakura asked the unfortunate boy that all the girls were fighting over._

"_I need a smoke, want to come Sakura-san?" Gaara asked her._

"_Hmm sounds like a good idea," Sakura answered. The twp then started to walk away until of course one of the fangirls did something they shouldn't have done._

"_You little slut!! You whore!!! First you take Itachi-kun from us and know your working on Gaara-kun!! I challenge you to a fight Sakura Hanuro!! You slut, you will die!" Ino yelled._

"_Do you really think you can beat me Ino-pig?? You must be more delusional than I originally thought! Why do you think I'm in the Akatsuki and your not?" Sakura queried._

"_They were taking pity on you! You couldn't be strong enough to beat me! I'm the strongest kunoichi in this school!" Ino yelled._

"_You're sure of that?? If I didn't have the Queen of demons inside me, I'd still be able to beat you in one move, no half a move," came the pink haired girls' calm answer. _

"_As if! You're the worst here! Shikamaru is better than you and he doesn't lift a finger!" Ino screamed._

"_Hn, pointless," Gaara said walking away. "Well are you coming Sakura-san?"_

"_This isn't over whore," Ino yelled at the retreating figure of the Akatsuki girl._

"_Hn," grunted Sakura._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sakura and Gaara had walked away from Ino and her gang of slutty and prissy friends they were caught up with, by Konan and Kankuro.

"Soooo anything new happen today???" Konan asked.

"If being taken over by Aishika and almost getting into another fight with Ino-slut is anything new, then nope. Nothing new with me," Sakura replied. "Now Gaara-san and I will be off to have a smoke while you go find Pein-Kun and kiss him senseless and Kankuro-san can go off to make more dolls, have fun!!" The red and pink haired teenage ninja's walked away to an area behind the school to have another smoke; somewhat a bad habit to have, but sooo very hard to stop.

"Sakura-san, might I inquire as to why you don't like your actual last name?" Gaara asked. What was it with this girl and getting the most unvocal people talking in long, full sentences??

"I don't really want to talk about it Gaara-san, if I've known you for as long as I've known Ita-kun, then maybe I'd tell you but we've only known each other for what… A few hours and you're already prying into my life?" Sakura meekly answered.

"Of course, here," Gaara said passing one of the two female Jinchūriki's a cigarette and lighter.

"Thanks," she replied sparking the thing up and giving the boy's lighter back. "Now then Gaara-san, I have been getting a sneaking suspicion that you contain the one tailed raccoon Shukaku… a very perverted demon that has always had a thing for Aishika,"

"Yea, the only one with a perverted demon…" came the depressed answer.

"**Oh fine be like that Kid, I've never liked you anyways**," Shukaku huffed inside Gaara's head.

"How delightful for you," Sakura sarcastically said. "Now I really got to be off, more training with the Akatsuki and all, see you around Gaara-san,"

"Hn," he grunted and with a very unexpected hug the pink haired petite girl ran off to find her other friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sooo Itachi I'm curious, un," a very feminine male slyly said to the ebony haired male.

"Why?" Itachi asked in that one simple word.

"Do you like Sake-chan more then a friend, un?" the blonde haired male asked.

"Deidara, my feelings towards Sake-chan are none of your concern," Itachi replied.

"So you do like Sake-chan more then a friend, un," Deidara stated. "I better be off then, see you around Itachi-san, un,"

"Hn," Itachi grunted. Suddenly in came a bouncing ferret, no just joking, it's only our fairly insane heroine, if that's what you can call her…. And she jumped straight into Itachi's arms.

"Hello Ita-kun, how have you been since… Second period??" Sakura asked.

"Utterly bored," he replied half-heartedly.

"Well that's not too good, let's go see what Pein-chan is up to, unless of course Konan-chan is in there with him," she joked, stepping out of the older person's lap and started to walk into the direction that Pein's room was. "Well are you coming Ita-kun???"

"Hn," Itachi grunted. Aka it was meaning "Yeah," So the pair walked through the hallways of the Akatsuki base towards the Leader's room where you could here a few strange things.

"OH GOD YES, HARDER PEIN, HARDER," was simply the thing that got that pair to run away. It was Konan and Pein finally making love…

"Well those two finally got together it seems, in a manner that was pretty damn fast," Sakura noted.

"Come on Sake-chan, let us leave those two in peace," he said grabbing the girl with him and gave her a piggy back ride all the way back to the lounge room, where Kisame was getting drunk… again and Hidan was cursing as usual and the other members of the organisation were doing evil and/or ridiculous things. "How about we go to my house for a while,"

"Sure why not, I want to annoy your little brother again as well," Sakura grinned very evilly with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll race you there then," Itachi said, grabbing his keys as well as Sakura's.

"Thank you, but now you're going to be beat!!" Sakura yelled running with chakra infused feet towards the garage were her awesome bike was and Itachi's bike was as well. She jumped on and turned the engine on as fast as possible because by now Itachi was at the same stage as she was. First gear and Akatsuki Sakura was off in a flash. By the time she was at the Uchiha family compound she could see that Itachi's little brother Sasuke was home, due to her noticing his brand new midnight blue Lamborghini parked in the drive way.

"Oh great, the slut is here as well," a voice from inside the main house said.

"Ignore him, he is just an idiot trying to annoy you," Itachi told her as soon as he got there, which was near instantaneous.

"Got it, so I take it I'm not allowed to kill him??" she asked.

"Sadly not, even if he'll just end up being part of a branch family, mother wouldn't be too happy about it," Itachi grumbled.

"Well I'd be glad to rip out his esophagus from his neck any time," she grinned very evilly.

"Ughh what a freak," the voice said.

"Shut up Sasgay, go fuck some little boy scout," Sakura teased him.

"I'm going to kill you one day Freak," Sasuke snapped, trying to be scary. Didn't work out too well.

"You will regret saying that little brother," Itachi threatened.

"Come on Ita-kun, we have to be off, I wanna go say hi to your mother," Sakura said pulling the older person with her massive strength towards the kitchen.

"Hello Sakura dear, how are you??" Mrs. Uchiha said sweetly. [A/N: I sort of don't know Itachi's and Sasuke's mother's name… so if you could fill me in about it would be awesome.]

"Hey Mrs. U," Sakura said to the beautiful lady.

"Hello mother, Sake-chan and I will be staying tonight, please make sure that my brother doesn't annoy us at all or you and father will find his head through a wooden door," Itachi warned.

"Certainly Ita-kun, when will you be wanting some dinner??" Itachi's mother asked.

"It's alright mother, Sake-chan and I will be going out for dinner with the Akatsuki," Itachi told his mum.

"You and your little gang," the woman laughed slightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So tonight it'll be a Karaoke bar with everyone and yes Kisame you get to become drunk, for a fish man you can hold your liquor," Sakura spoke over her kick ass Hiptop phone. A 'Yippee' was heard through it. "You all have to find a song to sing though, yes Ita-kun that means you as well,"

"Hn," Itachi grunted at his best friend.

"As soon as you figure it out you have to tell me alright, I've already decided mine. I'll do a song by some chick called P!nk, either _'Funhouse'_ or _'Bad Influence'_, see you lot there okay," Sakura said through the phone.

"Oh do you mind if I invited the Sand Siblings??" Kohan asked.

"Nahh as long as they have songs and they tell me before it'll be fine," Sakura answered. "Good use I already invited them to come," Kohan stated. "Well I'm off to find a song to do, see ya there,"

"Call me when you lot know what you all wanna do, See ya there Kohan-chan and magic hallway-kun," Sakura said waiting for Pein to bitch about the nickname. He did of course while swearing like Hidan just without saying Jashin. "Make sure it's no longer then six and a half minutes or shorter then three minutes okay,"

"I tell the guys then, Bye," Kohan said before hanging up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of the pink haired gothic ninja demon container [A/N: mouthful!!] was the list for what person would be doing what for their choice of songs to sing. It went as follows:

Pein: 'Lips Like Morphine' by Kill Hannah

Kohan: 'The Howling' by Within Temptation

Sakura: 'Whisper' by Evanescence.

Itachi: 'The End' by Bullet for my Valentine

Tobi: 'Shake It' by Metro Station

Deidara: 'Change' by Deftones

Kisame: 'All In The Family' by Korn

Sasori: 'Sweet Dreams [Are Made Of This]' by Marilyn Manson

Zetsu: 'Do It Again' by Queens of the Stone Age

Hidan: 'Faggat' by Mindless Self Indulgence

Gaara: 'Lunacy Fringe' by The Used

Temari: 'Pandora' by Madina Lake

Kankuro: 'American Idiot' by Green Day

"Anyone we've forgotten??" Sakura asked her accompanying shadow.

"Don't think so," Itachi as her accompanying shadow replied.

"Awesome, now let me get changed for some partying and you should do the same," Sakura told the young man and promptly shoved him out of the room. After having a very quick shower the pretty young gothic ninja changed into her 'party' clothes which consisted of a gorgeous Wednesday Addams- like dress that went to just over her knees, a pair of vinyl leather books with buckles, a pair of rainbow coloured stockings and a pair of cyber goggles sat firmly on her Helena Bonham Carter- Bellatrix Lestrange- like hair. As far as make-up went a small amount of foundation to cover anything up, some eyeliner and mascara. Over her outfit Sakura wore her Akatsuki cloak; she grabbed her Jack Skeleton bag and walked out of the room and across the hallway and through another door where she came upon a shirtless Uchiha Itachi. She really wasn't fazed by it much; she'd seen it before but for some utterly odd reason the lightest blush was creeping across her checks. "You should wear your black silk shirt if you're wearing those pants," she commented. Itachi had decided on wearing a plain pair of black pants and he was wearing simple black Goth-like shoes.

"Good idea sake-chan," Itachi said grabbing a black silk shirt from a hook in the wardrobe. He put both the shirt and his Akatsuki cloak on and the pair left for the Uchiha garage, where Itachi had a car if the occasion arises; this occasion being one. They walked towards a brand new Shelby cobra, just like the on in Gone In 60 Seconds but new and very, very shiny. Within a minute they were on the interlocking streets of the inner city where all the nightclubs, bars, strip clubs and karaoke bars were located. It took another four minutes to find the one that the Akatsuki members and the Sand Siblings were too meet. The place was called Lunacy; one of the three Goth-like places's to hang.

"Hey Sakura-chan!! You look freaking awesome," Kohan yelled from the door. The security guard let Sakura and the Uchiha heir pass, mainly because the Akatsuki owned the place and he really didn't want to get fired.

"You don't look half bad either Kohan-chan, you know Goth actually suits you pretty well," Sakura complimented the blue haired origami user.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I think I'll leave it there for now. So if you'd just go and click that nice little button to give me a review of how you liked or not liked my story it would be completely awesome and I'd give you a cookie for it too!! And sorry for the delay, moving to a new house with no internet isn't that fun!

Poll time: - Well seeing as though I haven't figured out whom our dear Sakura will end up with you get to choose!!

_ItaSaku - 4_

GaaSaku - 3

Tell me in your review pleases!!!!!!!!!!

=].

Also if you want any other pairings add them in too.

Thanks to those who have reviewed as well!!!


	4. Pt 2 of A Night Out On The Town!

Gothic Ninja Slash Demon Container

Summary: The Goths at Scar Night High, Sakura and Itachi are best friends, even if Itachi is a few years older then her. Enter The Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Sakura and Gaara have their demons, powerful ones at that. Can they help each other or will it turn into some massive demon battle that will depend on everything and nothing? ItaSakuGaa triangle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Recap:-_

"_Anyone we've forgotten??" Sakura asked her accompanying shadow._

"_Don't think so," Itachi as her accompanying shadow replied._

"_Awesome, now let me get changed for some partying and you should do the same," Sakura told the young man and promptly shoved him out of the room. After having a very quick shower the pretty young gothic ninja changed into her 'party' clothes which consisted of a gorgeous Wednesday Addams- like dress that went to just over her knees, a pair of vinyl leather books with buckles, a pair of rainbow coloured stockings and a pair of cyber goggles sat firmly on her Helena Bonham Carter- Bellatrix Lestrange- like hair. As far as make-up went a small amount of foundation to cover anything up, some eyeliner and mascara. Over her outfit Sakura wore her Akatsuki cloak; she grabbed her Jack Skeleton bag and walked out of the room and across the hallway and through another door where she came upon a shirtless Uchiha Itachi. She really wasn't fazed by it much; she'd seen it before but for some utterly odd reason the lightest blush was creeping across her checks. "You should wear your black silk shirt if you're wearing those pants," she commented. Itachi had decided on wearing a plain pair of black pants and he was wearing simple black Goth-like shoes._

"_Good idea sake-chan," Itachi said grabbing a black silk shirt from a hook in the wardrobe. He put both the shirt and his Akatsuki cloak on and the pair left for the Uchiha garage, where Itachi had a car if the occasion arises; this occasion being one. They walked towards a brand new Shelby cobra, just like the on in Gone In 60 Seconds but new and very, very shiny. Within a minute they were on the interlocking streets of the inner city where all the nightclubs, bars, strip clubs and karaoke bars were located. It took another four minutes to find the one that the Akatsuki members and the Sand Siblings were too meet. The place was called Lunacy; one of the three Goth-like place's to hang. _

"_Hey Sakura-chan!! You look freaking awesome," Kohan yelled from the door. The security guard let Sakura and the Uchiha heir pass, mainly because the Akatsuki owned the place and he really didn't want to get fired._

"_You don't look half bad either Kohan-chan, you know Goth actually suits you pretty well," Sakura complimented the blue haired origami user._

_End Recap:_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well come on then kids let's go PARTY!!!!" Kohan yelled dragging the males in behind her while Sakura wandered in behind them. From the corner of Sakuras' jade green eye she spotted blood red hair waiting in line with the rest of the people wanting to come into the club.

"Gaara-san, if that is you come and hurry up with your siblings if you don't want to wait in line," she said to the red hair. Turns out it was Gaara with his two siblings who looked like they didn't exactly want to be there with so many menacing looking people.

"Hn," Gaara mumbled as he stepped out of the line to walk over to Sakura. The now group of four walked into the main part of the club. As soon as they walked towards the area where the Akatsuki re sitting Kohan asked who out of them would be going first. Tobi ended up putting his hand up first like a small child does when they just start school.

"Go Tobi-kun," Sakura yelled as he stepped onto the stage.

(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)  
(Shake, shake)

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's stirring me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (eyes are in a straight stare)  
You're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's stirring me (here we go now)

Well I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)

As far as anyone could say Tobi wasn't that bad of a singer, he wasn't any virtuoso at it but if there was a musical critic at the club then and there they'd say he'd be a medium talented singer. He jumped of the stage by the end and the mosh pit carried him all the way back to the seating area.

"Who's next?" Pein asked. Deidara's pale hand came up with a smile on one of the hand mouths. "Okay then,"

"I know I said that'd I be doing "Change" by Deftones, but after I saw the lyric's I got bored so here is another song," Deidara said into the mic as soon as he got onto the stage. The house band already figured he'd do that so they also had the back-up plan.

Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

Walking, Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear

Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?

I hate you!

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you

I've slept so long without you

I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside

The applause after it was huge, everyone knew the song and they liked Deidara's' way of singing. The sexual tension in it was evident, unlike his appearance, his singing voice was very masculine. Nest up was Kisame, his back up, seeing as the song he choose was a man called Kuio.

_[Kuio:]_ What's up with this fucking 'Ball Tongue' shit?  
_[Kisame:]_ All I needed was a Pepsi...  
_[Kuio:]_ You better shut the fuck up, punk.  
_[Kisame:]_ Whatever nigga...  
_[Kuio:]_ Say what, say what?  
_[Kisame:]_ My dick is bigger than yours...  
_[Kuio:]_ Say what, say what?  
_[Kisame:]_ My band is bigger than yours...  
_[Kuio:]_ Too bad I got your beans in my bag, stuck-up sucka',  
Korny motherfucka'. Takin' over flows is the Limp pimp,  
need a Bizkit to save this crew from Jon Davis.  
I'm gonna drop a little east side skill, ya best step back 'cuz I'm 'a kill, I'm 'a kill.  
So watcha thinking Mr. Raggedy man?  
Doin' all you can to look like Raggedy Ann.  
_[Kisame:]_ I'll Check you out punk, yes I know you feel it.  
You look like one of those dancers from the Hanson video,  
you little faggot ho. Please give me some shit to work with,  
'cuz right now I'm all it kid, suck my dick kid, like your daddy did.  
_[Kuio:]_ Who the fuck you think you're talking to??  
_[Kisame:]_ Me.  
_[Kuio:]_ I'm known for eatin' little whiny chumps like you.  
_[Kisame:]_ Whatever.  
_[Kuio:]_ All up in my face with that...  
_[Kisame:]_ Are you ready?!?  
_[Kuio:]_ But halitosis, is all you're rockin' steady. You little fairy, smelling all your flowers. Nappy hairy chest, look it's Austin Powers!  
_[Kisame:]_ Yeah, baby!  
_[Kuio:]_ I hear ya tweetin' on them fag-pipes clod, but you said it best, there's No Place To Hide.  
_[Kisame:]_ What the fuck ya' sayin'? You're a pimp whateva', limp dick. Fred Durst needs to rehearse, needs to reverse what he's saying. Wannabe funk joke is what you're playin', rippin' up a bad counterfeit, fakin'! Plus your bills I'm paying, you can't eat that shit every day, Fred. Lay off the bacon.  
_[Kuio:]_ Say what, say what? You better watch your fuckin' mouth, Jon.

_[Chorus:]_  
_[Kisame:]_ So you hate me?  
_[Kuio:]_ and I hate you!  
_[Kisame:]_ You know what, you know what?  
_[Both:]_ It's all in the family.

_[Kisame:]_ I hate you!  
_[Kuio:]_ and you hate me!  
_[Kisame:]_ You know what, you know what?  
_[Both:]_ It's all in the family.

_[Kisame:]_ Look at you fool, I'm gonna fuck you up twice,  
throwin' rhymes at me like, oh shit, Vanilla Ice.  
Ya better run, run while ya can, you'll never fuck me up, Bisc Limpkit.  
At least I got a phat, original band.  
_[Kuio:]_ Who's hot, who's not?  
_[Kisame:]_ You.  
_[Kuio:]_ You best step back, Korn on the cob, you need a new job.  
Time to take them mic skills back to the dentist, and buy yourself a new grill.  
_[Kisame:]_ Fuck you.  
_[Kuio:]_ You pumpkin pie, I'll jack-off in your eye.  
Climbing shoots and ladders, while your ego shatters.  
But you just can't get away.  
_[Kisame:]_ Get a gay?  
_[Kuio:]_ 'Cuz it's doomsday kid, it's doomsday.

_[Chorus]_

_[Kuio:]_ You call yourself a singer?  
_[Kisame:]_ Yep.  
_[Kuio:]_ You're more like Jerry Springer.  
_[Kisame:]_ Oh cool!  
_[Kuio:]_ Your favorite band is winger,  
_[Kisame:]_ Winger?  
_[Kuio:]_ and all you eat is Zingers.  
You're like a Fruity Pebble, your favorite flag is rebel.  
_[Kisame:]_ Yeeeeeehaaaaaa!!  
_[Kuio:]_ It's just too bad that you're a fag, and on a lower level.  
_[Kisame:]_ So you're from Jacksonville, kickin' it like Buffalo Bill.  
Gettin' butt-fucked by your uncle Chuck,  
while your sister's on her knees waitin' for your little peanut.  
_[Kuio:]_ Wait, where'd ya get that little dance?  
_[Kisame:]_ Over here.  
_[Kuio:]_ Like them idiots in Waco,  
you're burning up in Bako where your father had your mother,  
your mother had your brother, it's just too bad your father's mad,  
your mother's now your lover.  
_[Kisame:]_ Come on hillbilly, can your horse do a fuckin' wheelie?  
You love it down south, and boy, you sure do got a purdy mouth.

_[Chorus]_

_[Kisame:] and I love you!  
[Kuio:] and I want you!  
[Kisame:] and I'll suck you!  
[Kuio:] and I'll fuck you!  
[Kisame:] and I'll butt-fuck you!  
[Kuio:] and I'll eat you!  
[Kisame:] and I lick your little dick motherfucker.  
[Kuio:] Say what? Say... what?_

Again the room went wild…. Because of the hilarity of seeing an Akatsuki member such as fish-face Kisame Hoshigaki act soo homosexual and crazy. After a group of boys, Kohan stood up to sing her song, beautiful in it's own being.

We've been seeing what you wanted,  
Got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity  
May cost us our lives

I hear them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now,  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing

We've been searching all night long  
But there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished  
But I know they're around

I feel them getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now)

When we start killing  
It all will be falling down  
From the hell that we're in  
All we are is fading away  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now  
When we start killing  
When we start killing!

She did awesome. As it went around From Hidan who did 'Faggat' by Mindless Self Indulgence to Gaara who did 'Lunacy Fringe' by the Used, almost all of the Karaoke performers received a brilliant response. Maybe not Kankuro who couldn't sing what so ever or Sasori who's voice was so small that not many people heard it – For some reason he got stage fright….- but now it was Itachi's' turn to sing. He was the second last person, before Sakura had her turn and she was the last singer of the group.

Your hair reminds me of a time when we once were  
Your fingernails that marked my back now rot in earth  
The sheets we slept in blew away and now the storm is over  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing

There's no love everybody's crying  
There's no truth everyone's misguided

And now the end is here  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel won't lead me to tomorrow

Your scent reminds me of a place we used to go  
The kisses placed upon my neck show signs of no return  
The bed we "fucked" in smells the same and now the stench is fading  
The taste of you inside my mouth remains but still I'm hearing

There's no love  
Everybody's crying  
There's no truth  
Everyone's misguided

And now the end is here  
There's no more pills to swallow  
The bitter taste I feel  
Won't lead me to tomorrow

Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for  
Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for

Yeaaaaaah!!

Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born for  
Cries for anger, lies for power  
Fighting for nothing is what you were born foooooooooooooooooor!

That was Itachi with his moderately good voice. But now it was Sakura's turn, slowly she stood and walked towards the stage which had the lights off, it would give her the best entrance for a song ever in the Goth club.

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away

_[Chorus]_

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

_[Chorus x3]_  
Servatis a periculum.  
Servatis a maleficum

The applause was utterly defending by the time she had finished. Of course they all knew she could sing, but it was akin to some of the best female singers throughout the world. She of course didn't want to become a singer preferring the life of a ninja.

"As always you're the best singer that is sorta why a lot of people want to come to my club almost all the time," Kohan praised Sakura once more for her singing.

"Well we better get Sakura back before she intoxicates herself any further," Itachi said grabbing the beautiful young woman. He carried her bridal style out of the club, into his car that was waiting in front and speed away towards the Uchiha district for the night. Friday's were good things for when you want to go out partying, the day after you don't have to go to school with a massive hangover!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I think I'll leave it there for now. So if you'd just go and click that nice little button to give me a review of how you liked or not liked my story it would be completely awesome and I'd give you a cookie for it too!! I know that it was solely songs but at least I updated =].

And the winner for the choosing of who dear old Sakura will end up with is………….

Itachi with 5 votes!!!!!


End file.
